


Through It All

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Parent-Child Relationship, Whumptober 2020, good parent torako suguro, migraines suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Ryuuji was eight when he got his first one. He was walking home from school with Shima and Konekomaru. Juzo was leading the way because it was his day to walk them back to the temple. Ryuuji hadn’t been feeling well for a while and it just seemed to be getting worse.It got worse and worse until he’d attracted Konekomaru’s attention. He shrugged the younger boy off with a smile that didn’t feel quite right and tried to blink away the sudden bright spot in his vision. He stumbled a little and almost veered into the grass. It was hard to see around the spot. It was like he’d been looking at something really, really bright for too long and had suddenly looked away but… there wasn’t anything bright. It was gray and dreary outside, not sunny and fun.He stopped walking because it was hard to see. He blinked hard and brought his hands up to rub his eyes and that moment was when it justhit.
Relationships: Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji & Suguro Torako
Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Through It All

Ryuuji was eight when he got his first one. He was walking home from school with Shima and Konekomaru. Juzo was leading the way because it was his day to walk them back to the temple.

Ryuuji hadn’t been feeling well for a while and it just seemed to be getting worse. At the end of class he’d noticed a few weird flashes of light that he thought might have been a problem with the bulbs. Walking home he’d gotten that annoying pin and needle feeling in his arms and he couldn’t shake it away. It got worse and worse until he’d attracted Konekomaru’s attention. He shrugged the younger boy off with a smile that didn’t feel quite right and tried to blink away the sudden bright spot in his vision. He stumbled a little and almost veered into the grass. It was hard to see around the spot. It was like he’d been looking at something really, really bright for too long and had suddenly looked away but… there wasn’t anything bright. It was gray and dreary outside, not sunny and fun.

He stopped walking because it was hard to see. He blinked hard and brought his hands up to rub his eyes and that moment was when it just hit.

It started with a throbbing, pulsing, vibrating, pain in the front of his head. Right above his eyebrows. It hit him like a physical blow and he couldn’t quite breathe around it. His vision went all wobbly and the bright spot just got bigger.

“Bon?” Konekomaru touched his arm gently but his voice felt like a blaring siren. It vibrated around in his skull sending a sharp, terrible, big, pain through his brain. He wanted to shout in pain but he couldn’t make any sound louder than a squeak.

He was going to throw up right here in the middle of the road because somehow, it was getting worse. The pain spread further towards the back of his brain but it didn’t leave the front. There was just more horribleness.

He didn’t understand what was going on and he couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. There was just pain and his arms were tingling and his leg was jerking spasmodically but he couldn’t focus on any of that.

“Juzo!” Konekomaru shouted in utter alarm. Renzou’s voice joined the too-loud sounds and Ryuuji couldn’t hold it in any longer as the pain somehow spiked even worse. He vomited on the ground he couldn’t see because of the bright spot and his legs gave out. He was falling forward, and would have landed in his own vomit, but Juzo caught him and hauled him up.

“Renzou!” Juzo snapped (too loud, it was all too loud, oh god, what would make the pain stop?) “Run ahead and let them know Bon is injured!”

He pounded his fist against Juzo’s shoulder to shut him up because the pain was getting worse with every worse he spoke. He couldn’t hit him hard enough to hurt and the tingles shooting up his arm got worse.

Juzo got the wrong idea and tilted him away. It was a good thing though because he was throwing up again.

Juzo darted forward and towards the inn.

By the time they got in the inn (it was so bright. Why was it so bright?) the pain had spread through his entire brain. It reminded him of the time he had accidentally touched a pot on the stove. The hot heat that burned his skin and wouldn’t go away. It felt like the hot pan had been shoved into his brain and it just didn’t go away.

“Ryuuji?” His mother’s worried voice shot through his head, squeezing the back of his eyes and making the pain louder. He tried to respond but he wasn’t sure it worked because it just hurt.

She took him from Juzo-he hadn’t been held by her in a long time, he was too big-and she whisked him away from Juzo who was rambling something in panic.

“Baby,” she whispered and it didn’t make his head feel like it was going to split, “baby, is it your head?”

He managed to nod.

“Ryuuji, baby.” she took him to the back office and shut the door almost silently. She hugged him close and went to the window. She closed it and drew the curtains shut so it was dark in the room. She went to a chair and sat down, pulling him close so he was in her lap pressed against her and her hand was rubbing up and down his spine.

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured in the softest tone he’d ever heard from her, “so sorry.” Her hand cupped the back of his head and massaged the bottom of his scalp. “Think you can swallow for me?”

He nodded because the darkness and silence was helping and her hand felt good. The pain wasn’t going away but it wasn’t getting worse now.

She curled him close and leaned forward to her desk. She pulled something out and pressed it in his mouth. She poured a little water in his mouth and he swallowed the pill. She set the glass aside and pulled him close again. Her hands continued to rub his neck and spine and she held him through it all.

* * *

Decades later Ryuuji found his own daughter curled up in a tiny ball, her head pressed into a pillow and a soft sob leaving her lips. He crossed the room to turn off the lights and shut the door as gently as he could. He closed the curtain and went to sit next to her on the bed. She whimpered her acknowledgement and he settled his hand on her back.

“Your head?” He asked as quietly as he could. His voice was never as soft as his mother’s but he could make it less gruff.

She nodded slightly.

“Want a hug?”

Another nod. He scooped her up and into his lap. He wrapped one arm around her side to hold her securely against him and buried the other one in her hair to lightly massage her temples. He kissed her head and held her through it all.


End file.
